Fond memories
by Tina121497
Summary: When Kataras mothers birthday is today, she becomes depressed. and other problems loom before her... like her obnoxiouss brother, and the war about to be faced. Can Aang comfort her... will they win the war? Katara's POV. Post war... and after war.


I…I was crying. Crying so loudly, that the neighbors were concerned and came to see what was wrong. Of course Sokka told them immediately, and Toph knew why all along… (As Usual) The only one who didn't know was Aang.

Aang had recently left to visit Bumi on his one hundred and fifth birthday. The reason we didn't go, was because he froze us in rock candy last time, and we don't trust him. He was due back any time now. I tried to ease the pain and stop crying so that Aang wouldn't notice, but I failed. It was just too hard. And don't assume that the reason I was crying had anything to do with Aang, because you'd be wrong.

About ten minutes passed and I heard some calamity in the other room. _Aangs back._ I thought to myself._ Time to suck it up and welcome him back._ Yet it was no use. I couldn't stop crying, and Aang had already came to my door and knocked. So even if I tried to suck it up, I'd still be red and teary eyed.

"Katara!" He called though the door, in his regular tone. I didn't answer… I couldn't think of what to say. "Katara?" He asked, this time sounding a little concerned. Again I didn't answer. "Hello?" He called. I tried to block his voice out, and it worked until he opened the door.

"Katara?" I was still crying, so I hid my face in my pillow. "Katara!" He called and ran across the room to where I was laying. "Are… Are you okay?" I still didn't talk. All I did was point to the door. He looked at me confused. I finally spoke, "Close the door." He walked over and closed it, then came back to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked smoothly. I rolled over to face him. He stared at me patiently, and lovingly waiting for a truthful answer. I couldn't look him in the eye and tell him nothing… So I told him everything. "Aang, Im sorry Im acting so weird."

"You're not acting weird… You just upset about… Something." He told me. Trying to calm me down. "Aang… Today is my mom's birthday. I miss her so much." He looked at me kindly and then looked down at his hands. "I understand how you feel." He stated plainly. "How? You had a mom…" I said sobbing, but not as bad as earlier. "Uhh… Where do I start? Okay, when Air Nomads are born they are held by their parents once, and then are placed with a family or person, who had mastered Airbending. I got Monk Gyatso. So, basically… I never really knew my parents." He paused. "Oh, that must be a horrible thing to live with." I told him.

"Yeah… But Im used to it. I've got you of course." He said smiling. I smiled back. I had stopped crying. He really knows how to make people feel better. "So?"

"So, what?" I asked. "Do you feel better?"He asked giving me a big cheesy grin. "Yeah, a little." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder, and then walked toward the door. "Wait, Aang!" I called. "Yeah?" He asked. "Will you stay in here with me until I feel ready to go out?"

"Uhh…Sure I guess." He responded. "You can lie down next to me if you want." He looked at me curiously, and agreed. A few seconds later he was next to me lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Thanks Aang. For all you do." I whispered as I put my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and then looked at the ceiling again. I was starting to feel a little shy, all of a sudden.

I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me the same way he did earlier, and then stated "Your welcome." A couple minutes passed and I propped myself up on my arms, so that my head was over his. He looked surprised and shocked but I didn't mind. I leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. I felt sparks. _I…I love him. _I thought. His eyes almost popped out of his head, and then he slowly closed them. This kiss lasted several minutes, before we broke apart.

He opened his eyes and grinned, then pulled me into another kiss. I felt like I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. Just then disaster struck…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sokka yelled as he stepped into the room. "It's… It's not what it looks like." I told him. "Oh, yeah… You guys are just practicing CPR." He stated sarcastically. "That's exactly what we are doing!" Aang said bored. "SHUT UP AANG!" Sokka screeched. I covered my ears.

"Sokka settle down. I…" Sokka started to pace across the room. "What the hell were you guys thinking?"

"What do you think we were thinking?" Aang responded. "Aang this isn't good at all! Why do you do this to us, besides why now! You have to fight the Firelord in three weeks!" Aang looked at me and then stated, "You're right Sokka, Now's not the time to be in a relationship. Im sorry Katara, But this is going to have to wait until after the battle." He mumbled sadly. "Aang… If that is what you want, you can go. I want to talk to Nutbrain alone." Aang left the room without another word.

I glared at Sokka furiously. "What is your problem Sokka?" He looked confused. "What do you mean?" I was about to burst! "You know what I mean! You made Aang leave me!" He groaned. "Only till after the battle."

"Sokka, you don't understand! Aang is the person I want to be with for the rest of my life! Im afraid that if he goes to that battle he will never come back out. I wouldn't care if the world was overrun by the Firenation, I would just want to be with Aang. You need to stop treating me like a immature, insecure child! I wanted to be with him as long as I could before the battle, but now I can't. All because of you!"

"Katara, take a chill pill."

"There is no such thing! Im tired of this. How come you get to be happy, huh? You're with Suki all day! But when I finally find the person I love, YOU WRECK IT! You haven't changed… When we found Aang, I called you an immature, selfish, sexist, nutbrained person. And that's exactly what you are now. You still treat me like a baby! It's my house, I paid for it… So it's your choice. Either you accept that Aang and I are a couple, and live here, or you leave now. What do you want to do?"

"I'll leave." He smirked.

"I didn't think it would come to this… But you leave me no choice. Goodbye Sokka." He turned and walked out of the room. Then turned around, and whispered "I was just trying to protect you." He grabbed his stuff and hurried out the door. Then Suki and Toph ran in.

"I heard yelling from the other room, Is everything alright?" Suki trilled.

"Yeah… Suki, Im sorry but Sokka just got kicked out. He is leaving right now. If you want to go with him, I won't stop you."

"Ohh… Im gonna catch up with him. I'll miss you."

"Bye." I responded.

"Katara… In three weeks it's the war. We can't fight with only four people." Toph interrupted.

"I know… Wait what do you mean four?"

"Zuko."

"Ohh… Right."

"Well?"

"Suki will get Sokka to fight alongside you, and her. Aangs facing Ozai, and Zuko and I will take down Azula."

"Kay. Do you want me to tell Aang?" I nodded in reply, and she walked out the door.

Two and a half whole weeks went by really fast. Training was harder than usual, due to the fact that the world was depending on us. Finally it was time… Time to strike. Sokka, Suki, and Aang went one direction, and Zuko and I went the other direction. I was worried sick about Aang. Every second I thought about him. It was hard not to. Zuko comforted me a little on the way there, but it just wasn't enough.

As soon as it started It ended. We defeated Azula. I was very happy. Yet I was scared, I did not know if Aang would return. We got back to the house and waited for the ship carrying them to arrive.

An half an hour later I heard a knock at the door. It was them. I waited in my room, hoping that Aang would come to me. In an instant the door opened, and Aang walked in. "Aang!" I yelled as I embraced him. "Im so happy you're safe!"

"Same to you." He gave me that big cheesy grin again. I smiled at this. "Well?"

There was a pause and then he spoke. "Ozai is no more. Zuko is the new ruler!" I embraced him again, catching him off guard, making him fall onto my bed. I propped myself up with my arms and kissed him passionately. I loved him. Sokka walked in on the kiss and just smiled. Finally Sokka understood. I pulled apart from him, and said the words I have always wanted to say… "I love you Aang." He looked at me lovingly and responded "I love you too." I kissed him again forcefully, and then we got up to say hi to the rest of the gang. And to see if I could heal Sokka's broken leg.

That night I slept peacefully knowing that Aang is who I love, and that he will always be right next to me… Literally. (He sleeps in my room.) X D **THE END**


End file.
